


Фразеологизм

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: - Я считаю, что женат на своей работе, - сказал Шерлок Джону и на этом счел рассказ о своей личной жизни и участии в ней инспектора Лейстрейда законченным.





	Фразеологизм

\- Я считаю, что женат на своей работе, - сказал Шерлок Джону в первый же день и на этом счел рассказ о своей личной жизни и участии в ней инспектора Лейстрейда законченным.  
Джон сидел со странным выражением лица, но Шерлок не стал развивать мысль дальше - он уже заметил, что его новый знакомый, по сравнению с подавляющим большинством людей, был довольно умен. Рано или поздно он и сам догадается.  
Все факты были налицо: Шерлок уже несколько лет предпочитал работать именно с Лейстрейдом и повышать раскрываемость именно ему. Он не так часто давал характеристику его умственным способностям, а если и давал, то делал это со всем присущим ему тактом. Он навещал его с неофициальными визитами.  
Что еще было нужно, чтобы увидеть, как обстоят дела?  
Майкрофт, например, сразу все понял. И, когда речь заходила про Лейстрейда, зачем-то поговаривал об "обязательном визите к мамуле", но у Майкрофта вообще были странные идеи. (Лейстрейд, услышав о мамуле, подавился дымом, долго кашлял, а на вопрос Шерлока, в чем дело, хрипло сообщил, что ничего особенного, он просто решил бросить курить. Шерлок не возражал - он каждый раз с интересом наблюдал за его попытками, парой фраз подталкивая Лейстреда к нужному результату. Никогда нельзя отказываться от возможности поставить на ком-то опыты.)  
Джону Лейстрейд понравился, а Лейстрейду понравился Джон, хотя фраза "ради всего святого, Шерлок, не спугни его!" была определенно лишней и немного обидной. Джон был интересным, с ним было хорошо проводить время, он был... Джоном, и занял в картине мира Шерлока свое место. Это удавалось далеко не каждому.  
Лейстрейд на своем особенном месте на карте Шерлока стоял уже пять лет, а в последние два года - особенно прочно, и Шерлок никак не мог понять, почему люди этого не замечают. Кроме Майкрофта, конечно. Майкрофт с удовольствием поддевал Шерлока при первой же возможности и в самых неудобных ситуациях. Шерлок быстро понял, что на традиционную фразу "да откуда ты можешь знать о сексе, Шерлок?" лучше не отвечать что-нибудь вроде "Лейстрейд обучил меня всему, что необходимо, не волнуйся, Майкрофт". Вернее, ответить было можно, но мамуля в тот раз очень странно отреагировала, а Майкрофт потом сказал, чтобы Шерлок не распространялся о своем "новоприобретенном опыте".  
А Шерлок, как бы ему не хотелось это признавать, знал, что в вопросах по взаимодействию с человеческой расой у Майкрофта было больше опыта. Поэтому он не распространялся, предпочитая, чтобы окружающие догадывались сами.  
Ведь все было очевидно. Лейстрейд даже ночевал на Бейкер-стрит, разве это не свидетельствовало о намерениях Шерлока? Джон, например, все понял, как только увидел, как Лейстрейд утром выходит с их кухни.  
\- Что тут делал Лейстрейд? - спросил Джон, когда Лейстрейд отказался от кофе, от чая, от молока, которое все равно кончилось, и ушел.  
\- Ночевал, - ответил Шерлок.  
\- Почему тут? У вас какое-то дело было?..  
\- Можно сказать и так, - Шерлок никогда не понимал, зачем нужны эвфемизмы, но если Джон настаивал, он был готов называть секс "делом".  
Возражений Джон не высказал и Шерлок понял, что тот не будет против, если иногда на Бейкер-стрит ночевать будут трое.  
Хотя Лейстрейд все равно предпочитал приходить, когда Джона не было дома. Он называл это деликатностью и нежеланием демонстрировать Джону вокальные данные Шерлока. Шерлок называл это идиотизмом и нежеланием ранить чувства Джона тем фактом, что у "Ватсона-Три-Континента" секс был гораздо реже, чем у его соседа-социопата. Лейстрейд утверждал, что личная жизнь Джона страдает исключительно из-за Шерлока, который вообще негативно влияет на личную жизнь всех окружающих. Шерлок поправлял его, что личная жизнь самого Лейстрейда в последнее время крайне удачна и хорошо на него влияет; о личной жизни Майкрофта он не будет думать, спасибо; а Джон сам виноват, если выбирает себе девушек с полным отсутствием воображения. А за личную жизнь всех окружающих его лондонцев Шерлок не несет никакой ответственности. Лейстрейд вздыхал и затыкался или затыкал Шерлока.  
Джон, не считая своего пристрастия к девушкам с поразительно низким IQ, принадлежал к тому редчайшему сорту людей, которые, несмотря на свою обыкновенность, были замечательными и достойными восхищения. Шерлок восхищался и был действительно рад, когда они сумели выбраться из бассейна невредимыми. Лейстрейд тоже был рад, хотя вытаскивать Джона в бар и там вливать в него несколько пинт пива "для расслабления после общения сразу с двумя психами" было, по мнению Шерлока, излишне. Самого Шерлока он никуда не вытаскивал, напротив - вдавил в постель в 11.35 вечера и слез с него, поцеловав в последний раз, в 12.22 ночи. Шерлок так точно запомнил, потому что часы Лейстрейда были единственным, на чем ему удалось сконцентрироваться, чтобы не потеряться в ощущениях окончательно.  
Джон наутро не сказал ничего и Шерлок в очередной раз оценил его деликатность. Что бы про него не говорили, Шерлок ценил деликатность - если ее проявляли по отношению к нему.  
Организуя собственную смерть, Шерлок знал, что Джон и Лейстрейд будут крайне расстроены, а миссис Хадсон приналяжет на свои успокоительные чаи. Он был рад, что вернуться ему удалось сравнительно скоро: Джон не успел ввязаться в очередные бесперспективные отношения с очередной бесперспективной девушкой, миссис Хадсон не успела окончательно пристраститься к травкам для бедра, а Лейстрейд не стал заходить в бар чаще обычного.  
Джон, увидев Шерлока, осел в кресле, а потом долго смеялся, вытирая слезы. Миссис Хадсон упала в обморок. Лейстрейд вздохнул, провел трясущейся ладонью по лицу Шерлока, и закурил, прервав очередную попытку бросить.  
И все они, перестав ощупывать и тискать Шерлока, ругались, что было крайне несправедливо с их стороны.  
Шерлок вернулся на Бейкер-стрит - там он чувствовал себя в безопасности (хотя он и возражал против наблюдения Майкрофта). Через пару месяцев туда вернулся Джон (и Шерлок перестал возражать). А потом Лейстрейд пришел, чтобы принести Шерлоку первое после его возвращения дело.  
Они засиделись до ночи, Джон заказал пиццу, Лейстрейд снял пиджак и Шерлок, глядя на него, решил, что возвращаться инспектору домой нет смысла и он прекрасно может переночевать и у них. Джон согласился, Лейстрейд, после уговоров, тоже. И широко, от души, зевнул.  
\- Предлагаю закончить на сегодня, - предложил он.  
\- Я только за. У меня ни одной мысли, - Джон встал с кресла и потянулся, разминая плечи.  
\- Иди в постель, Лейстрейд, я еще почитаю, - Шерлок сидел в окружении папок и был счастлив.  
\- Ага. Не засиживайся долго... или не буди меня, как придешь.  
Шерлок искоса посмотрел на Лейстрейда.  
\- Я не буду засиживаться.  
Лейстрейд кивнул ему, похлопал по спине Джона, который чем-то подавился, и направился в спальню Шерлока.  
\- Ты мог бы мне сказать, - возмущенно заявил Джон наутро. - Вы оба могли бы мне сказать!  
Лейстрейд поперхнулся кофе.  
\- Ты ему не сказал?  
\- Сказал! В самом начале. У Анжело.  
\- Нет, Шерлок, ты не говорил.  
\- Я намекнул.  
Джон задумался, вспоминая, а потом вытаращился на Шерлока.  
\- "Женат на работе"? Ты это имеешь в виду?  
Лейстрейд со стоном опустил голову на стол.  
\- Разумеется, - сказал он. - Ну разумеется.  
\- В чем дело на этот раз? - вздохнул Шерлок.  
\- Это не было намеком, Шерлок, - ткнул в него пальцем Джон. - Фраза «я женат на работе» не является намеком на то, что ты спишь с одним из коллег. Она, черт возьми, означает, что ты загружен настолько, что у тебя нет времени или желания спать вообще с кем бы то ни было.  
\- Правда? – удивился Шерлок, - только такое значение?  
\- Это фразеологизм, - мрачно заверил его Джон, - Например, когда я говорю «ебал я эту работу» я вовсе не имею в виду…  
\- О Джон, я всегда знаю, когда у тебя был секс с кем-то из медперсонала.  
Лейстрейд снова застонал.  
\- Извини, Джон. Я думал, ты в курсе.  
Шерлок тоскливо посмотрел на них обоих. Похоже, в ближайшие полчаса ему предстоит выслушать очередную лекцию, весь смысл которой сведется к тому, что люди, в отличие от него, не видят то, что творится у них под носом, и им все надо разжевывать.  
И нет никакой разницы, что большинство людей было идиотами.  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
Собравшееся на кухне Бейкер-стрит меньшинство он любил даже в их нынешней нудной, читающей лекции ипостаси.  
Шерлок был святым, определенно.


End file.
